


Loose

by DarlingHazel



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst??, One-Sided Attraction, fuzzy feelings!!!, sort of referencing previous work but not really on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHazel/pseuds/DarlingHazel
Summary: He didn't know what had brought on these feelings, but when they happened he couldn't run away. And sometimes, he never really wanted to anyway.





	Loose

**Author's Note:**

> so! this isn't as good as my last one, i admit, i came up with the idea on the spot.. and it certainly didn't come out as intended, but i really, fsr, kind of ship claude and quentin?? I dunno.. it just is good?? hope you enjoy!!(wrote this within like, 2-3 hours at midnight so please pardon any grammar mistakes)

Quentin was your average sleep-deprived, selfless man. Nothing interesting about him, nothing to make him stand out from the others, at least. Everyone had something going for them. Something to make them unique. He, however, had none.

In trials he tended to cower away from the killers rather than pursue the option of a chase. His attackers had no issues in getting him, except for when he was sacrificing himself to save the life of another. Some would thank him, some had respect for his actions. Some didn't care, but that was fine to him, as long as they were safe. As long as they didn't hate him.

That was all he was; scared yet selfless, insecure, and tired. Of course, many others were tired too, tired of all the bullshit happening in this realm, but none could ever hope to achieve a moment of peace as much as he does. Nothing interesting happened outside of trials, just a few exchanged words and glances, and then soft, tense chatter amongst the others, as though the Entity couldn't hear them.

He had no hopes of getting out, only gained pride and joy in pissing Freddy off when he got the chance, and only truly ever felt a moment of peace when he'd find his friends safe and uninjured at the exit gates.

Things were repetitive, looping, neverending... boring. And suicide only ever woke him up to the sight of his.. acquaintances, barely acknowledging the sudden appearance of his body.

That all started to change when the woman with the pretty laugh was brought to his attention.

It was a normal day(night? he didn't know anymore.) at the campfire, with him falling asleep on the grass a little ways away from the others, barely paying attention to the people around the fire talking louder than usual. Someone said a joke, and everyone laughed. Then someone said Freddy's name.

Quentin opened his eyes to listen in more intently and get a good look at who was talking, a few of the survivors taking notice of his sudden attention, before a woman with glasses shut the man with the cocky grin up with an angered whisper-yell. The man groaned over-dramatically, calling her "mom" before sitting back down and continuing to talk about other things. He assumed it was nothing, and was going to go back to his thoughts before the woman walked over to him so silently, gracefully seating herself next to him.

"Are you okay?" Her brows were pressed together, clearly worried for the young man. His breath hitched, _why would she be worried for me?_ He was nobody.

She looked very kind and a little small, darker skin with light glasses and her hair clumsily tied into a braid. _Clearly she had enough time to take good care of herself if she made that tie on her own.. unless she found it?_ He thought to himself, observing the ribbon with glued on petals that kept it together. She looked familiar, and he tried to piece together where she'd met her before..

_Oh. She was the one who saved my life and took a hit for me back at Coldwind.._ he remembered. She was the savior of the team! A goddess, as many referred to her as. Seemed truthful. _Trustful, perhaps. Maybe I could ask her to teach me how to stitch people up myself, that could prove useful in the future...._

Nearly getting lost in thinking, he became suddenly aware of her patient gaze fixated on him. Oh. Right. She asked a question. Shit.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry.." he muttered that last part, but she seemed to understand, nodding. "If you ever need to talk about anything.." - _he knew what she meant_ \- ".. feel free to come to me anytime. I'm always free unless.. in a trial. I'm perfectly fine with it!" he nearly smiled at her willingness to talk to someone as pathetic as him, but just barely managed to hold it back. She probably just pitied him.

A man, the detective, called the woman back, asking for something. "Ah.. I gotta go, but please do consider my offer. It's okay if you don't really wanna talk, I'm fine with just small talk. Take care of yourself." That last part sounded almost sincere, but he knew she probably just said that to anyone she saw. She seemed the type.

The lady got up as the man yelled again, with her yelling back this time. She dusted off her pants then walked over, smiling. While Quentin was returning back to his previous state, he heard her laugh, loudly, catching him a little off guard.

Not that he'd complain, though. It sounded nice.

_What am I thinking?_ he slapped himself lightly, groaning internally. _No way._

Relaxing his shoulders, and leaning back against the tree, he sighed. If only his heart could calm down, though.

  
The next time he met her was a little stranger, with his heart making its presence a little too obvious for his liking.

During a trial, he took a hit for the tough guy who was making fun of the killer, laughing, and didn't take into account the still bleeding wound on his shoulder from the Huntress' hatchet delivered swiftly to him shortly before.

He groaned angrily as he fell to the ground, the pain still as fresh and evident as it was on his first trial. Looking up, he saw the tough guy yell a "what the fuck" before the man ran off with the Huntress on his tail. Dirt felt awful, as usual.

A hand was placed gently on his shoulder, which he at first assumed to be the Huntress' hand before he noticed how much smaller it was.. Oh. His breathing stopped for a few moments as he realized who the hand belonged to, and his suspicions were already confirmed the moment he felt another hand move around and swiftly yet carefully patch up his wounds. "Are you okay?" the woman asked, the same question she'd asked him before.

"I've been better." he made a jab at joking, but ended up sounding much more pathetic than he intended, internal cringe nearly getting the best of him before the bleeding was stopped(somewhat) and she helped him to his feet. He got a closer look at her face and took notice of how.. _pretty_ she looked, before a hatchet was launched in their direction and Quentin pushed her to the side. "Go, I'll handle this." her eyes widened at the implications and she was just about to tell him something before he vaulted a window and the Huntress was on him again.

He briefly wonders, in the haze of the chase, if his rapidly beating heart is because of the killer or something else.

Maybe he'll see her again.

  
With each time he saw her, his heart got worse and his thoughts became more jumbled, his words slurred and rushed and his actions sloppier. It was a mess, but thankfully in trials nobody ever noticed.

He brushed fingers with her once on a generator, and it set his face aflame despite how calm she seemed about it.

They were the last ones left in a trial at some point, and the woman had a key and got them both out through a hatch. She sat with him next to his favorite tree afterwards, and they talked. It was nice.

Many things happened, ranging from little touches to small talks to protecting each other. They'd never leave the other behind, but they'd never leave themselves behind either.

_It was nice._

It was weird to say, weird to think, weird to _acknowledge_ , but with her he felt like _someone_. He felt like he belonged, and that he wasn't as average as he thought he was, if she talked with him so often so willingly. He didn't know why these feelings came up so sudden, perhaps he was just opening up to the idea of love now that he was actually friends with someone, but he felt like it was something more.

Fuck him for saying this, but he felt like fate was tying them together with a piece of string.

He was weak before, and he was weaker when he met her, but after awhile it got.. better. He started to like it.

His eyes would get all watery when she'd compliment him, even if on something small, and he'd feel so lightheaded whenever around her, everything around them was a blur when they were talking by his tree, and when she'd hold his hand while leading him to the exit he felt so sensitive. So aware yet so dazed. Entranced by this woman, of whom he still hasn't learnt the name of.

He was happier.

He felt.. free.

  
The next trial, Quentin found himself in Coldwind Farm, and saw that there was nobody else there but him and the woman.

It concerned him a little, he didn't want to see her get hurt.

_But such was life here._

After agreeing with her to separate and work on more generators that way, he went to work on a generator in the barn, nearly blowing it up a couple of times thinking about who the killer could be and who they might be near.

He finished his generator peacefully, thankfully, and then made way to another generator before stopping at the sound of heartbeats. He peeked around the corner, hoping to catch a glance of who the killer was.

What he saw however, broke him more.

His heart sunk as he caught sight of not just the _killer_ \- but _her_ , talking to it. The Wraith.

He thought for a second that maybe she was just trying to talk her way out of it, and debated running around and doing gens in the meanwhile, but he couldn't just leave her with a _killer_... until he heard a giggle.

Daring a glance up again, he found the woman being pulled into a hug by the killer. His heart stammered for a conclusion, trying to figure out what it was feeling, and _why_ as he watched her hug back and his heart broke as he heard her say 'I love you' to it.

He swallowed down the urge to throw up from how overwhelmed he felt, it didn't feel right. She was hugging a killer. He loves her, but this.. she'd never do this. She hated them, didn't she? _Why?_

He noticed his hand was shaking and stilled it, gritting his teeth together before letting himself breathe for a moment, and he snuck past the two, - _the lady with the pretty laugh_ \- and got to work on a generator.

This time, it was the last one, and he blew it up right before it finished. He continued on, not even noticing it blew up through the wet blur of his tears. _I'm pathetic._ He laughed at himself in the dark of the corner, seeing it light up caused him to blink, and the tears began to flow.

He wiped at his face, to no avail, they just kept going. _Why?_ He felt pathetic, crying over something so.. minor, yet so big. His throat felt constricted, and his tears were just watering the ground beneath him. He trembled and curled in on himself, his voice gave in and he let out a soft, pathetic cry as he grabbed onto the generator and broke.

He knew she was probably waiting at the exit right now, or looking for him, and he cried more. All this time... he really was nothing. He was pathetic, he was just another toy for the Entity to play with. He knew what the Entity wanted with this trial now, what it wanted to get. Misery.

And maybe, the woman was still with that killer. Maybe they were even _kissing_ by this point, or.. fucking.

His heart slowly crumbled to smaller pieces as he cried, and soon enough, his voice broke and his tears ran dry. He breathed, then stood up shakily, almost crying again as he acknowledged his surroundings. Fumbling to wipe his eyes and dust his pants, he took a deep breath then walked out to search for an exit.

He saw her waiting for him, and his heart nearly leapt happily, before he remembered his place, and simply nodded at her, and walked out.

_I guess I was mistaken. Fate was tying us together with a loose piece of string. One that could only end in nothing but heartbreak for me._

As he sat by his favorite tree again, he sighed, closing his eyes as his hand held tightly onto something Laurie had given him.

_Maybe if I try again, this time I won't wake up to the sight of the others._

**Author's Note:**

> yeah!! that was angst-y, i'm sorry :/  
> originally was meant to be fluffy and just a bunch of feelings but throughout this whole ordeal i realized i never really, properly hinted claudette's feelings towards quentin either and felt too lazy to correct things so i went with it and... decided to turn it into angst about halfway through... i hope that was good and not too weird!


End file.
